Love and Marriage
by TheGreatAnimeFan
Summary: Bonus Story taking place in my Stickin' Around AU series after the finale story Stickin' Around Forever. Nobody ever said marriage was easy.


THE CITY OF TOWNSVILLE!

It's been a year since Bradley and Stacy had left their family and friends in Middle Stick to move to this happy metropolis. Since then things have been busy for the both of them. Stacy has been working hard in her classes at Townsville University in order to achieve her dream of becoming a pilot, and that hard work paid off considering her perfect GPA as well as being placed on the Dean's list. Not being content with just fulfilling her major though she also decided to take on a minor in animation. Some would say it was a weird choice, but she felt that it really helped bring her restrained creativity out. Also she had to admit her drawing skills had greatly improved since those days of drawing stick figures when she was nine.

As for Bradley. Well he had fallen in love with the place the second they got there. So much so that all the monster and supervillain fights inspired him to start up his own business selling souvenirs. She didn't really mind or question it as she figured that at least it gave him something to do while she was in class. What she hadn't known at the time was that he wasn't just content selling the usual stuff like T-shirts and hats. Instead he would wander through the wreckage sites scavenging any monster body parts or smashed up machinery he could find. Of course thinking big like this had always been Bradley's way, and it was because of his ingenuity and persistence that his venture began to pay off. However, it had earned him quite the scolding on more than one occasion by Townsville's favorite superhero sisters for profiting off others misery... Well usually just Blossom really as her sisters had been pretty quick to change sides when some of B-man's wares interested them. Especially Buttercup's idea of starting a trophy wall in their room. Her pink laden sister highly doubted the Professor would allow or encourage that kind of behavior until she had also caught him buying machine parts from Bradley's stand. When pressed he had confessed that it was cheaper to get them this way than through wholesale, which in the end didn't surprise her considering the Professor had always been a bargain buyer. By the time she had even caught the Mayor who for some reason was wearing a trench coat and fedora as if to hide his identity from her she finally given up and decided to rethink the situation.

As she did she realized that Bradley really wasn't hurting anyone intentionally considering he even admitting to loving Townsville so much that he was actually donating a percentage of his profits to the city. Not only that but his business didn't just spark up tourism, but also helped to clean up the areas damaged by their constant fight against evil, and really she at least had to give him points for recycling. In the end she concluded that while she still felt morally against it what he was doing wasn't technically illegal. Even so she constantly warned him not to sell anything potentially dangerous or destructive. Not that he would of course, but that didn't stop her from keeping an eye on him and monitoring his actions regardless.

As his business grew and became more successful it became apparent that Bradley had become the major bread winner in the household. Which didn't just greatly impressed her parents, but also impressed Stacy as well. Considering this was Bradley it couldn't be helped that she and her parents had little expectations from him. In fact when his business did take off Stacy was rather relieved that she wouldn't have to be the one to support them both, and seeing her B-man doing something he absolutely loved made her even happier. So much so that as she flopped down on their bed in their modestly sized apartment she couldn't help but break out into a smile over just how perfect their first year of marriage had been.

Well almost perfect at least...

Her expression quickly changed to a scowl as she looked at her dark skinned partner who at that moment was standing at the edge of the bed scratching his head.

"Hurry up and get in bed Bradley. I don't have all night." She narrowed her eyes at him.

"I still don't get it Stace. Why don't we have separate beds again?" Bradley questioned her.

"Because as I've told you countless times. We're married remember?" Stacy rolled onto her side to look at him. "You're not going to tell me your parents slept in separate beds are you?"

"Well no but..." Before Bradley could continue he was cut off.

"Then what are you waiting for then an invitation?" She said in a voice that showed she was already annoyed.

"But Stace! With your snoring that's loud enough to wake the dead, the way you kick in your sleep, and the... constant groping." The last part of his statement said in a voice that pretty much told her this freaked him out the most causing her to roll her eyes. Why did he have to be like this every night? "I'm lucky if I get any sleep at all!"

"Pfft like you're any better Mr. Blanket Hogger." She retorted.

"I'm so sure! That's why several times when I've woken up you've got the entire blanket wrapped around yourself like some kind of cocoon!" Bradley exclaimed in defense.

"Maybe that's because I'm turning into a beautiful butterfly." She smiled sweetly.

"More like a disgusting moth." He narrowed his eyes at her and smirked

"Not funny Bradley." She narrowed her eyes right back at him and scowled. "Would you rather sleep on the couch then?"

"No way! I'd never be able to get comfortable on that thing!" He waved his arms in protest.

"Then quit wasting time and get in bed!" She said sternly before her voice began to get more threatening. "If you don't then first thing tomorrow I'm calling the baby factory."

"Y-You wouldn't." Bradley said nervously.

"Oh I would!" She grinned widely. "Cause you see I have quite the big order for them. A very... BIG... order!" she said the last three words in such a slow and threatening way that it sent chills down his spine until finally he sighed in resignation causing Stacy to smile sweetly once again as he reluctantly crawled into bed beside her.

That tactic worked every time.

"Well now that; that's settled." She gave her husband a long kiss on the lips before turning out the light. "Night B-man."

Bradley did his best to lay back and relax, but there was just so much on his mind that he couldn't help but sit back up so he could look over at his wife.

"Y-You didn't really mean it when you said you'd call the baby factory right?" He asked only for his voice to get more panicked in the deathly silence that followed. "Stace?!"

"Good night Bradley!" Stacy's loud, stern, and threatening voice filled the room again causing him to shut up instantly.

As his wife's loud snoring began to fill the room a few minutes later. Bradley found himself gulping as his body sat paralyzed in fear. There was no way he would be able to get any sleep tonight.

**THE END**


End file.
